swfrpfandomcom-20200213-history
SWFRP Wiki: Bounty Listings
The Bounty Listings found at is for both Chat and Forum roleplayers. The template have a premade template for posting bounties. To properly use the Bounty template, fill in the as the following: *Name of Bounty: Obviously, this is for the target you want to put up *Cost of bounty: This you put the numerical value of the bounty. The credit symbol is provided so you don't have to put in "7,000 Credits" and just put in "7,000" *Last seen: This is where you put where he was last seen, as in if he was at: **Chat: Then put in Cantina **Forum: Then put in Sector ***Aurek, Besh, Cresh, or Dorn respectively So if a character, say, Jar Jar Binks, is wanted on a bounty for 5000x10^100 credits in the Chat, the coding would be as follows: and it would look like this: And lets say our friend here goes to the forums and entered Roleplaying Portal Cresh and wreak a havoc with the businesses. Well here is what a bounty report for him will look like now in coding: and the resultant post will look like this: On the post, after posting that, add a little message that says if the price can be bargained or if it is the final price. This will notify the bounty hunters if they can bargain with you or not. If there is a need for a bargain, take this to the message wall and ''not ''on the post. When the price is finalized, the hunt can begin. If the you are the victim, please stay in that Roleplaying Portal, so it wouldn't cause anyone stress that you scurry across the wiki. Rules regarding Bounty Listings #Do not spam: People, specifically bounty hunters, will find your post eventually if the money is good and if they are skilled enough to take down your elusive victim. #You cannot set a bounty about players found in Youngling Corner as most of the player found there are likely new members or older users looking for character nonrestrictive fun. Also, because there is no enforcement dictating that the user's character need to be used, it is too complicated as users can simply change their name. #Don't set unrealistic price: Anything that goes into the trillions is too much. Set it as realistically as possible, as in higher if it is a bigger threat to your character. (The only exception is Binks up there, he had it coming.) #Do not set one against harmless players: They did nothing and do not deserve to be hunted down for your enjoyment. #This is not a vandal report: This is a roleplay aid and not a way to tell an admin if somebody is vandalizing. If somebody is vandalizing tell it to the admins directly and specify what they are doing. #Do not request an admin to give a "dead" option: The "alive" option is put in to prevent disputes about a character "shooting and killing" somebody and is unfair. Also capturing alive allow more strategic thinking, a skill essential to all bounty hunters. #Person who posted the bounty need to be present during the capture: For obvious reasons, as this can allow the capture to be varified and acknowledged by the person that offered the bounty. #Be prepared to give the bounty hunter the Credits, failing to give the Credits is consider unsportsmanlike and you may be forced to give your Credits to those who accepted your contract. Bounty Hunters Just who are the bounty hunters? Basically, it could be anyone! As long as it is mentioned in their character page and it actually mention that they got a bounty hunter background in their history is enough to qualify them as a bounty hunter. As a bounty hunter, here is what is recommended to do on taking a bounty: First, obviously, go to the Bounty listings and find the one that seem to be of your interest. Then go to the user that post the bounty's userpage to see how much Credit they have. If it is less than the bounty, don't take it, you will recieve all that they have anyway and if it is only 300 Credit, it isn't worth it. If their balance check out, go back to their bounty and quickly claim it by putting anything you like on the post, like "I'm on it" or something like so. Do note that there might be rival Bounty Hunters out there that want to take it too, so prepare to fight for it. If you are willing to team up, be prepared to split your reward. When you "capture" your bounty, make sure you both agree that s/he is captured and both confirm at the post. Category:Regulation Pages